What Happened To This World?
by Squeakers04
Summary: It all started out that day. I was just a little girl wanting to fit in. But with me, that was a problem. I never had any real friends.My life isn't what it used to be. I've changed. I've been taken away from my family and my new friends.He threatened me and told me to be quiet.So that's what i'm doing. Being quiet. But he doesn't know I haven't given up. At least not yet.
1. Chapter One The Birthday

"Hermione, Dear!", called my mother from the kitchen. "Yes mum?", I instantly replied walking into the kitchen. "I need you to go wash up for supper. Tonight is a very important day for you!", called Mrs. Granger cheerfully.

So I made my way up the stairs and to my bathroom, to tidy up. I washed the dirt my face and pulled a brush through my mane of bushy brown hair, changed my clothes and headed back downstairs. I did not expect what I saw downstairs. It was all the neighbors. They were headed outside. Why were all these people here? How did they know today was my birthday? It was my tenth Birthday!

I was dressed in a blue jumper with a blue skirt. My jumper was a bit darker than my skirt though. I walked outside and saw all of our neighbors, ones I knew and some I didn't even know I had! There was all sorts of platters of food! Yum. There was all my favorite foods and plenty more! Everyone turned around to me and suddenly shouted, "Happy Birthday Hermione!" I was pleased that so many people knew it was my birthday, I just didn't know why. I was really puzzled.

After everyone had finished their dinner, we gathered 'round the cake and once again everyone started saying happy birthday then they all started singing 'Happy Birthday' to me. I was really touched. The effort of everything brought tears to me eyes. Then finally we got to the cake. Man was it scrumptious or what! I finished before anyone else and I sat patiently waiting so we could start on presents.

When everyone finally finished their cake and settled down on chairs, I finally started to open my gifts.

I got all kinds of things.

~ CD player  
~ A New Television  
~ New books  
~ More beautiful skirts  
~ Some Perfume that smelled of Lavender and Daisies  
~ Some new paper  
~ Freshly sharpened pencils  
~ Seeds to plant in my garden with my mum

I was rather pleased with the outcome of this party. It was strange though that some boy I didn't even know gave my the perfume. It's my favorite. How did he know? He was rather weird. He had short red hair with lots of freckles. He had a twin too! I don't recall their names though...

-o-O-o-

The next day I woke up extremely tired. The red-headed boy was lingering in my thoughts, distracting me from my sleep and all my work. I wanted to talk to him again so I asked my mum where he lived so I could hang out. She told me she didn't know and that nobody around here knows where the red-headed family lives. It's kinda weird because she never told them it was my birthday. So how did they know? How did they know where I lived? How had that boy known my favorite kind of perfume? Mum said it's best not to linger on these thoughts. It's hard not to though because it's a mystery I intend on finding out.

Mum assigned lots of chores and silly work for me to do. I suppose it's just to keep my mind off of this rubbish that has been bothering me a lot. It didn't help.

Mother decided that she would take me to her and father's work today to try and distract me. It worked at first my mind was occupied and I was having fun. Then suddenly I was bored. My mind began to wander and it fell back onto the subject of the red-head family. Mum said that they were weird folk and when they went out in public they were a bit odd. That only intrigued me more. I wanted to learn more. I craved to know who they were and why they were so 'odd' as mother puts it.

Then suddenly I had the urge to yell at someone. I held it back and controlled myself. Why was this happening? Is there something wrong with me?

-o-O-o-

Man oh man oh man... I shouldn't have done it. How could I have been so stupid? Why can't I just stay out of others business? I hate that about me. Now that I think about it, that's what always ends up getting me in trouble with mum and dad...

Maybe I should just stop being so nosy! That should solve everything. But back to the matter at hand. I was in my room when suddenly I saw a flash of red hair in the trees on the edge of the forest. I instantly shot out of my room downstairs and told mum I was going to play outside. I bolted eagerly to the trees and dashed after the red blur I saw in the brambles ahead of me. I wasn't quick enough. He was gone. I was lost. In the middle of the woods. I went to turn back the direction I came from but saw somebody chasing me from that direction. I quickly ran to my left. I was running away from the person and was frantically searching for any sign of a red-haired boy or a street or possibly, my house.

But nope. Never did find it. All of the sudden I flew backwards and into the arms of the stranger. I bit, kicked, and punched every inch of the person I could reach. I then heard a low growling sound and quickly stopped. I was blind-folded and tied. The voice was speaking to me. It said, "Yes, Yes, Yes I finally caught you. I've been looking everywhere for you my dear. You are one pretty little lady. I should take you home." The cold was low, but cold and clear. Shivers ran down my spine. But I raised my head defiantly and replied, "You will not take me. I will do whatever it takes to get away from you. I don't know who you are and in case you haven't noticed, I don't care to either. Now let me go back to my mum and I won't say anything about you blind-folding me and tying me up." Then another voice different than the first said, "You should just let her go father. She is just a stupid little Muggle. She will be of no use to us." This voice was different. It wasn't as cold, but louder and rude. Then all of the sudden I was untied and the blind-fold came off and I was suddenly back in front of my house. I had walked a long distance with this men and a boy I didn't know.

I walked inside and my mum was in a right state. She fussed over how dirty my jumper was and the scratches on my face. All I said was 'Sorry mum... I was having loads of fun' she didn't say anything just gave me a hug and I trudged upstairs, took a quick shower, put on my pajamas and hopped into bed. Boy was I tired.


	2. Chapter 2 The Nightmares

Despite my exhaustion, I managed to somehow not to fall asleep. I couldn't go to sleep. It took ages for sleep to claim me for the night. When it finally did, I was having a terrible nightmare. It was of cold, grey eyes peering down on me shouting things I couldn't quite understand. I heard some vulgar language and I was scared. I've been having this nightmare for awhile now...

"Mum? Are you up?", I whispered as I silently crept towards mum and dad's room. "Yes sweetie?" replied my mum in a groggy voice. Oops I guess I woke her up... "Mum I'm scared. I keep having these nightmares. They are always the same. Cold grey eyes hovering over my face, yelling things at me I can't understand and I hear rather rude language also." I told my mum in a rush.

When I heard of these nightmares, I wanted to out an end to them. My daughter doesn't deserve to have these cruel nightmares plaguing her dreams at night. She was just a little girl. My baby girl. I then told her, "Don't worry dear. It's nothing to be scared about. Come on and lay here with your father and me. Just get some sleep."

But deep in my heart I was terrified. Terrified for my daughter and what these dreams mean. I will put a stop to this.

I woke up the next morning feeling quite refreshed and happy. Mum had prepared an excellent breakfast for me and father consisting of eggs, bacon, toast and sausages. Mmm I love my mother's cooking. I think dad feels the same way. He finished his food rather quickly.

After my dream I had felt extremely scared but now that I'm with my parents the feeling melted away. In fact I had completely forgotten about my horrific dreams. That is until father brought the subject up again. I quietly relayed the dream to him and he said the same thing as mum 'Don't worry on it a bit dear. There is nothing to be afraid of.' After that I was feeling quite relieved.

Mum and dad had to work, so like usual I accompanied them and stayed in the guest area entertaining the other children and the little babies while their parents got their check-up. The babies were super adorable. I just loved them. I was playing with the babies when I saw a boy sitting in the corner. All alone. I walked over to him and asked if he wanted to play. He was quite shy. He had Hazel eyes and short dirty blonde hair and was pretty tan. He said that he didn't want to play and that I should go somewhere else because he didn't like playing.

I walked away and went to play with the other kids and I kept stealing swift glances at the boy. I felt sorry for him. He looked really lonely. I didn't want to see him all lonely so I went back over there and said, "Hello my name is Hermione. I was wondering what your name was?" He just looked at me. He didn't say anything just stared at me. I thought I did something wrong and I apologized for being rude and walked away. When I turned around he said, "Noah." I just nodded my head and continued forward. _I don't think he likes me very much. I should just leave him alone. _I silently told myself.

-o-O-o-

I was in my room thinking to myself, wondering why nobody seemed to want to be my friend. I was nice, well I think I am nice... I guess people think I'm rude. Or maybe I talk to much... That could be it. I talk to much. People normally don't talk around me. I wonder why. Maybe that's why I talk so much. I want to talk to someone but nobody responds to me.

I made my way downstairs and walked up to my dad and said, "Father do you think that the reason people don't like me is because I talk too much?"

"Sweetheart what are you talking about?"

"Plenty of people don't like me. Is it because I talk too much?"

"Hermione, Listen some people just don't like making friends."

"Oh. Okay."

-o-O-o-

The next few days passed in a blur. I didn't much feel like talking. Finally school started up and I couldn't help but to talk too much. People just ignored me and the teacher too! Seriously what was wrong with these people? Not only did they not like making friends, they don't like _learning_!

So as the teacher asked questions, Hermione would answer them, Her bushy hair bouncing wildly as she shot her hand in the air countless times. Hermione soon found out that people were calling her names behind her back, making fun of her, and acting as if she didn't exist! Hermione was crest-fallen she realized people loved making friends. Just not with her. The bushy haired freak who was a know-it-all and a goody-two-shoes.


	3. Chapter 3 The Stars and The Letter

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. Please remember that. I won't write it again.**

Nobody wanted to be friends with me and I knew it. My parents did too. They lied to me. They just said that people didn't want to make friends. They were wrong. They just didn't want to be friends with _me. _

__"Daddy?"

"Yes Dear?"

"You were wrong."

"What do you mean Hermione? I'm never wrong!"

"Yes you are daddy."

"How am I wrong?"

"People wanna make friends... Just not with me. They don't like me because I'm just a know-it-all and a goody-two-shoes! They all_ hate _me! Why did you lie to me daddy?"

"Baby girl listen you are not-"

"Yes I am! DON"T LIE TO ME ANYMORE! THEY ALL HATE ME! YOU WISH I WASN'T SO GOOD BECAUSE YOU WERE A BAD KID! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT DADDY!"

I screamed causing my dad to jump and mum to dart into the run as I ran up to my room, slammed the door behind me and locked the door. _They can't get in, _I Thought, _cause I grabbed my room key from the kitchen. _

"What are we to do? I didn't mean to hurt her feelings..."

"Well it's too late for that now. Why didn't you just tell her that some people aren't going to want to be her friend because they will think she is too smart? Or too good?" I asked as I walked away from my husband wondering why he didn't just tell her the truth. I know she is only ten, but she is an intelligent child for her age.

I hope she gets over this soon. I want my baby down here with me. I tried to talk to her but she just said, 'You knew too! GO AWAY MUM' I put her supper outside her door. I just hope she ate it... I'm so worried about my daughter. I miss her so much. It's been two days of this she doesn't say anything else then, 'You knew too. Go away' or 'I don't wanna talk to you. Leave me alone'

I've been telling mum and dad to leave me alone now for two days. They just don't get it do they? I said 'Leave me alone.' They think, 'Lets keep bugging her' Ugh I can't believe they lied to me!

I want out. So I packed my bags, grabbed some clothes and a blanket and pillow. I was nervous but I kept telling myself, 'Hey you can do this!'

So I set out. I climbed through the window, down the ivy creeping it's way up the wall, and plopped onto the soft grass on the floor. Man I missed being outside. Seeing the amazing stars, the natural beauty of everything. Something didn't seem quite right though. I didn't notice it at first but it's scaring me. So I started at a brisk pace to the forest to go to my favorite clearing with a nice river flowing through it. It was a nice place for animals.

So I finally get to the river and sink down onto the riverside. I was excited to be outside the house. I just felt rather odd. Like someone was nearby. It freaked me out. So I started heading back and I would hear the occasional twig snap or swish of clothing and every time I increased my speed. I was almost to my house when he showed up out of thin air. Just like magic! I was scared now. It was the guy from the woods before! I quickly started climbing up the ivory as he grabbed my leg. I kicked him with my other leg and hauled myself through the window pane slamming the window shut and locking the clasp.

I dashed to my mum and dad's room. I jumped on top of them and started saying, "I'm Sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." over and over again. In an instant they were comforting me and saying it was okay.

They asked what was wrong. I said bad nightmare. I didn't wan them to know I left the house without permission! I told them what happened except I said I didn't know the place and that I crawled through a strangers window. They didn't think I could lie so they believed me straight away.

- o - O - o -

I was still scared the next day... But the school year passed very fast. Before I knew it, it was summer. I hadn't left my parent's side. I did what I was told when I was asked.

But then school was starting soon. So mum and me were about to leave to go shopping for my school stuff (dad was at work) a large barn owl flew into the house. I was scared at first but then I saw the Letter attached to it's leg. I went to move closer but mum grabbed my arm. I gently pulled out of her grip and walked up to the owl who shook it's leg as if expecting me to take the letter. Just as I reached for the letter, a knock sounded at the door. Mum went and answered it. It was some man named Filius Flitwick from Hogwarts or something like that.

He said I was a witch. I didn't believe him. At first. Then I realized that he might be right because odd things happened around hermione Granger. Odd things indeed.

So then I carefully opened my Hogwarts Letter. It had a list of what I would need and my ticket for platform 9 and 3/4 I was confused at first and said, "There is no such thing as ''Platform 9 and 3/4 ''

He responded with, "Oh but there is My dear." He then explained how to get there and how to get onto the platform. The main thing was don't be afraid. _Okay... _I thought, _It can't be that bad. Can it?_


	4. The Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: Fred's dead. That's how you know I don't own it.**

_Don't panic, don't panic!_ I mentally comforted myself. "Mum can we just get on the platform now?" I quickly asked.

"Sure dear. Lets head onto the platform now." She replied smiling. She was very excited when I got my letter. Dad was happy but didn't want me to go.

I walked through the barrier excitedly observing my surroundings. The people, the animals, the happy families, and a long red train that said 'Hogwarts Express'. It finally set in. I'm a witch! I can't believe it! The bushy-haired, buck-toothed, bookworm freak is actually going somewhere cool!

A particular family that caught my eye was this group of red-heads. Merlin, there was lots of them! Two of them-Twins- were saying something rather enjoyable because their facial expressions, whislt the rest were listening. Then one of them said something else then like a hawk their mother-I think-Said something to them glaring with a scowl on her face.

I looked up towards the train and saw, to my astonishment, _Harry Potter_! I've read about in all sorts of books before. He was leaning back in his seat so the red-heads couldn't see him but I could. I don't think He knew I could see him though.

After Mum and dad said their goodbyes I boarded the train and found a compartment with a round-faced boy who was bawling. I was confused. I approached him and said, "Hello... I'm Hermione Granger and you are?"

He sniffled a bit then replied with ," Neville Longbottom."

"Well Neville, what's wrong?"

"I've lost my toad, Trevor, I can't find him anywhere! Gran is going to kill me!" And proceeded to cry again.

"Hey, Hey, Hey Neville? I'll help you find Trevor. It's the least I could do."

"Okay" He quietly replied.

...

We started our search and we had no luck. We kept searching throughout almost the whole ride when I saw the compartment that Harry Potter and one of the read-heads were in. I squealed to myself and entered the compartment stating, "Hello my name is Hermione Granger. Have either of you seen a toad? Neville's lost his."

The red-head was cramming snacks into his mouth and I was a bit disgusted. I turned to Harry when he quietly said, "Harry. Harry Potter."

The red-head finally swallowed the food in his mouth and said, "My names Ron. Ron Weasley."

I then said, "Pleasure. You guys should change into your school robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." and walked out will Neville following me like a lost puppy.


End file.
